Mystical Academy
by midnightwolfgal
Summary: Alice is a 13 year old vampire who hasn't tasted that sweet red nectar called blood. Now she attends a school for monsters and her whole class (expect Vivaldi) are boys that consistently tease and remind her she hasn't drank blood yet. How will this turn out for poor vampire Alice?


Alice sat uncomfortable in the car shifting around in the leather car. 'Stupid dad wanting me to attend a school for monsters...' she thought.

"Alice I know your use to attending human schools, but your father and I thought it would be best for you to learn about monsters and our history as vampires." Her mother explained. Alice pouted at her mother's words. She maybe a vampire of high-class but she was so used to attending human schools this school of monsters and myths was strange.

"Plus your father and I gave you permission to drink blood." Her mother smiled showing her glistening white fangs. Alice slumped in her seat.

"I have tomato juice,so I don't need blood." Alice huffed. Her mother sighed.

"Vampires drink blood end of discussion young lady." Her mother grunted. Alice looked out the window and was immediately amazed of how the school looked. I was like two mansions in one with a golden gate in front. Alice opened the car door and grabbed her bags as she stepped out.

"I'll see you during the summer. Oh and sweetie try to make some friends." Her mother implied. Her mother drove off without as much as a 'bye'.

Alice took out a piece of paper showing directions to the dorms.

"Lets see... the dorms should be right... then straight... then..." She mumbled to herself. She followed the directions perfectly the only thing was the academy was so huge it was like a maze to her.

"You are Alice, right?" A female voice called out her name. Alice looked behind her. A girl with purple hair and eyes, she looked two years older than Alice ,but was extremely beautiful. She wore a knee long black skirt and a red blouse with a black trench coat.

"Yes... that's m...um...miss..." Alice lost her train of words. The older girl sighed.

"Vivaldi, I am your roommate. By the way this isn't the way to the dorms." The girl named Vivaldi started to walk away in a different direction.

Alice stared at her dazed and annoyed at her shaky voice when she was talking.

"Come one Alice!" Vivaldi called out to the young vampire. Alice blushed completely embarrassed. "S-Sorry!" She stammered catching up to her new roommate.

As they walked in silence Alice couldn't help but wonder what kind of monster Vivaldi is.

"Our rooms are in this dorm." Vivaldi said pointing to a large mansion bigger than the others. It had the letters 'S.C' in pure solid gold on the oak wood door.

"Wow..." Alice stared wide-eyed. Vivaldi took out a gold key from her pocket and started unlocking the door.

"Alice what kind of monster are you?" Vivaldi asked breaking the silence between them, pushing open the large door.

"I'm a vampire and you?" Alice questioned as they both walked in the dorm.

"I'm a dark angel." Vivaldi said taking off her dark trench coat revealing large black wings that emitted a dark purple light. "Aren't vampires supposed to have bat wings and some have red eyes?" Vivaldi looked at Alice.

Alice paused for a moment before replying "That's only if they drink blood..." she trailed off.

The purple haired dark angel gave the vampire a questioning look. Alice sighed.

"I drink tomato juice I never tasted blood, but now my parent gave my permission to even though I don't want to..." Alice frowned.

Vivaldi patted her back. "Families are annoying, my brother is the one who annoys me." She grunted. "It does explain why we got a large shipment of tomato juice though." Vivaldi recalled.

Vivaldi took one of Alice's bags and started up the grand case of stairs.

"You're missing class now, aren't you?" Alice asked. Vivaldi nodded.

"It's not a big deal. Oh and by the way you probably want to buy a barrier seal for your door." The dark angel said as they reached the hallways. The young vampire gave her a questioning look.

"Your room is right here and my room is just across the hall. Here's your key." Vivaldi finished unlocking the door and handed a blue key to Alice.

They entered the light blue room that consisted of a master bed, a flat screen t.v, a dark blue closet, a wooden dresser with a mirror, a mini fridge, a couch, a desk, and its own bathroom.

"Do all the rooms look like this?" Alice asked.

"Each of the rooms are customized to the type of monster." Vivaldi stretch out her wings. "If you need me I'll be flying around campus,bye Alice." As she opened the window and flew out.

Alice took out cans of tomato juice a place them in the mini fridge. 'I don't need to drink blood, these should last me until my next shipment'

Alice walked over to the mirror opening her mouth. Her sharp pearly white canines showed in the mirror. Her eyes glinted red but soon turned back to their blue color. Alice frowned as she trace her finger over her pointy teeth.

"Why did I have to be born a vampire!" She exclaimed digging her sharp nails into her scalp.

'What a minute... Vivaldi said I need a barrier seal for my room and second period starts soon.' Alice opened her closet seeing a school uniform.

A plaid blue skirt with the outlining of a bat on it in light blue, an ocean blue blazer, a white blouse, and blue and white stripped stockings.

Alice sighed not wanting to get in trouble on the first day and put on the uniform. 'My old schools never had this stupid uniform.' Alice thought as she placed red mary janes on her feet. She took her backpack and jumped at of the window to land perfectly on her feet and her blue bow in her hair.

'Why didn't Vivaldi's uniform look like this. I guess the uniforms are customized too' She wondered as she walked towards the school to class.

:Later:

Alice arrived in front of a spruce wood door with the letter 'S' in front of it. 'Here goes nothing'


End file.
